


Alec Gets Attacked (revised edition)

by malec_4ever



Series: The Rune Series [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: And by 'revised' I mean Rune Series edition. Yes I rewrote it so that it fits better into the series.





	Alec Gets Attacked (revised edition)

Yes, I know that I said that  **Alec Gets Attacked** would be good enough, but after reading it the other day, My Inner Virgo and Agnes, my muse, shook their heads and demanded a rewrite.

This is basically the same story, with  **the Rune Series** spice added.

Again, assume Alec gets Magnus' hair sometime at night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec leaves the loft. He wonders if he could have handled getting Magnus' hair better. He argues with himself that Magnus' hair wasn't even needed to prove Magnus' innocence. Afer all they have gone through, Magnus being guilty of this crime is ridiculous.

Alec should have just given the Inquisitor his own hair and not even bothered Magnus.

He wonders if he should sleep in his room at the Institute after handing Magnus' hair to the lab, rather than return to the loft. Magnus has probably changed the lock on the door and it would be embarrassing to knock and have Magnus slam it in his face.

He is distracted by his own thoughts to hear the footsteps behind him, until it is too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus stares at the door, not understanding what just happened.

One minute he and Alec are kissing and the next he and Alec are at odds.

Magnus' phone rings and with a sigh he sees that it's Clary. He is so not in the mood for more ShadowHunter drama, but he answers it.

"What do you want Clary?"

Magnus can hear Jace in the background calling for Alec, and Magnus feels a cold finger on his spine as Clary asks, "Is Alec okay?"

Magnus glances at the door, "Alec isn't here."

Clary says something but Jace screams "Alec" again and Magnus ends the call. He closes his eyes and concentrates. He knows where Alec is. He creates a portal and finds himself in an alleyway.

He sees somebody standing over a body on the ground and quickly sends a fireball in their direction. The attacker quickly gets up and with a quick glance in Magnus' direction runs away.

Magnus gets the impression that it's a woman, but has more pressing matters to attend to. Alec is unconscious and bleeding from the back of his head.

Magnus quickly weighs taking Alec to the Institute (and maybe not being allowed to stay at his boyfriend's side) against taking Alec back to the loft.

He creates a portal, carefully picks Alec up and arrives in the bedroom.

He gently lays Alec on their bed. The bleeding has stopped. But Alec is clammy to the touch. Magnus suspects that his attacker drugged him after hitting him on the head.

Magnus does a healing spell over Alec's prone body. He eyes the love rune, but decides to wait before using it.

Magnus stands there, unsure what to do next. The healing spell will remove the drug from Alec's system, but depending on how powerful it is, it could take a while. If it isn't gone by tomorrow morning, then Magnus will use the love rune.

His phone rings, it's Jace. Magnus is lucky that Alec's parabatai isn't banging on the door. "Jace, Alec is okay."

"Okay? Magnus, just how 'ok' is he?"

Magnus switches the phone to his left hand, so he can gently rub his fingertips across Alec's hand as it rests on the bed. "He was attacked, but I portaled him back to the loft and he's healing."

Jace sighs, "Thank the angel. Was it the killer?"

Even though Jace isn't there to see, Magnus nods, "I believe so, but I didn't get a good look. I just wanted to get Alec some place safe."

A cold female voice answers Magnus, "And you thought that was your loft and NOT the Institute, Mr. Bane?"

Magnus straightens his back, but continues to stroke Alec's hand, "Madam Inquisitor, he was attacked blocks from the loft, so it was closer and easier to get to."

"You could have portaled him here, just as easily."

Magnus glares out the window, he knows he won't win this argument. He is distracted by gentle touches on his hand. Alec is trying to hold his hand.

Alec's eyes are unfocused but he is looking at Magnus.

Magnus entwines his fingers with Alec's and asks the Inquisitor, "IF I had bought Alec to the Institute, would you have allowed me to stay with him?"

The Inquisitor laughs, "Of course not, Mr. Bane once you bought him back where he belongs, I would have told you to go back where you belong. Your relationship with him doesn't give you special privileges. He is still a hurt ShadowHunter, and he is best healed here, at the Institute."

Magnus' cat eyes flare but he glances at Alec, who is still looking at him, and he calms down, "And if I refused to leave his side?"

She laughs again, "Then you would have been locked up."

Magnus remembers the last time 'he' was locked up, and ends the phone call. He throws the phone on the nightstand.

He reluctantly lets Alec's hand go and puts a force field around the building. Nobody is getting inside without his permission. Nobody is taking Alec away from him.

He sits on the bed and smiles when Alec reaches for his hand.

Alec's eyes are still unfocused, "What happened?"

Magnus kisses Alec's hand, "You were attacked."

"By what?"

"Not sure, but Clary called because Jace sensed you were in danger, so I got on my white steed and came to your rescue."

Alec giggles, "My hero."

Magnus leans over and kisses Alec gently, "My damsel in distress."

Alec whispers, "I'm sorry, Magnus."

Magnus holds his hands tight, "For what?"

Alec bites his lip, "Are you going to give me a copy of the new key?"

Magnus, briefly distracted by Alec and his sexy lip biting, looks at him confused, "New key?"

Alec nods, "For the new lock."

"Alexander, what are you talking about, what new lock?"

"For the door."

"Why would I get a new lock?"

Alec tries to pull his hands away, "Because you think I don't trust you and I demanded your hair and you got mad at me and changed the lock."

Magnus leans over and gently kisses him, "I've already forgiven you and changing the lock never crossed my mind."

Alec blinks, "So my key still works?"

Magnus laughs, "Yes, Alexander, your key still works."

Alec giggles and smiles, "That's good. I love you."

Magnus leans over for another kiss, "I love you Alexander."

Magnus' phone rings. Magnus stands up, so he can reach it. It's Clary, "Yes?"

"I'm outside, let me in please."

Magnus walks to the window and sees Clary standing by the front door of the building. He looks around and doesn't see any other ShadowHunters. He glances at Alec, his eyes still half closed, but looking at Magnus with trust and love, and lowers the force field. "Come in."

He watches as she walks in.

As soon as she is inside, Magnus puts the force field back up.

A few minutes later, she walks into the loft. Her eyes are gentle as she looks at Alec.

As she walks to the bed, Magnus calmly says, "Hello Jace."

Clary stares at Magnus, as she passes her stele over her mendelin rune, showing that 'she' is indeed Jace, "How did you know?"

Magnus laughs, "Clary and Alec may have become friends, but she would never look at Alec like that."

"The Inquisitor was pissed that you hung up on her. 'Clary' leaving the Institute wouldn't raise as many questions as me leaving. She wasn't aware that Clary was already gone."

Alec quietly says, "Jace."

Jace sits on the bed and pulls Alec into his arms, "I'm here."

Magnus stays by the window and watches them. Even with Alec living here, Magnus still feels insecure when it comes to Alec's relationship with Jace. He and Alec are lovers, so he shouldn't be jealous of Alec's parabatai, but he is. Maybe not jealous, but a bit concerned that Jace is STILL more important than himself in Alec's heart.

Jace gets up from the bed and sits in an armchair. He glances up at Magnus, "You okay?"

Magnus glances at Alec, who has gone back to sleep, smiles weakly at Jace, "I'm fine, just tired."

Jace nods, "It has been a long day. Izzy is with Raphael and they may have an idea who is responsible for the killings."

Magnus glances back at Alec, "If Clary hadn't called me or if I had been a little slower getting to him..."

Jace stands and walks over to Magnus. He gently squeezes Magnus' arm, "But you did get to Alec in time and he is going to be fine."

Magnus nods, "When he left, I was mad and practically threw him out. He even thought that I had changed the lock. I can't stop thinking that IF that had been the last time we saw each other..."

Jace's response is cut off by Alec screaming "Magnus".

Magnus runs to the bed and gently kisses Alec, "I'm here, Alexander."

Alec blinks up at him, "What happened?"

Alec's eyes are clear, the drug finally gone from his system.

Magnus sighs, "You were attacked."

"Attacked? The ShadowHunter killer?"

Magnus nods, "But I got to you in time."

"Did you see who it was?"

Magnus shakes his head, "I was too busy with you."

Alec leans against the pillows and realizes that Jace is in the room, "Jace, why are you here?"

Jace clears his throat, "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I felt you get attacked and Clary called Magnus."

Alec glances at Magnus, "When did this happen?"

Magnus shrugs, "About a half hour after you ...left."

Alec closes his eyes, "By the angel, I'm sorry Magnus."

Magnus shakes his head, "We already had this conversation. I've already told you that I forgive you, and I didn't call the locksmith. It's late and I'm tired."

Jace nods, "I have to get back to the Institute anyway, maybe Izzy and Raphael have some good news."

Alec looks at him confused, "Raphael is helping?'

Jace nods, "It seems that vampires aren't keen on runes being removed from ShadowHunters."

Alec shakes his head and leans against the pillows. He closes his eyes.

Magnus walks Jace to the door.

Jace sighs, "I'm not cut out to be a leader. I've decided to name Alec the new head, effective as soon as he is able to take control."

"You sure?"

Jace nods, "The Inquisitor put me in charge because I'm her grandson, instead of putting the right person in charge. When she took my phone from me and spoke to you, I realized that. She doesn't care about right or wrong, she only cares about keeping the DownWorlders under control. You had every right to bring Alec here, especially since you can heal him, just as good, if not better than the medics in the Infirmary can."

Magnus smiles, "Thank you. Should I let Alec know about his new job?'

Jace laughs, "Yes, once I get back to the Institute and tell the Inquisitor, everybody will know."

Magnus nods, "Good night Jace."

Jace walks out the loft, "Good night."

Magnus lowers the force field, as he locks the door. He glances at Alec, now sleeping on his side, as he walks to the window. Once he sees Jace leave the building, he restores the force field. He doesn't want any surprises during the night.

He turns off the lights and after changing into his sleeping pants, gets into the bed behind Alec.

He gently touches Alec's head, but the wound is completely healed up. Magnus kisses where it was, as he lays against Alec's back. He wraps his arms about Alec and holds him tight.

Alec says sleepily, "Magnus?"

Magnus laughs, "Who else would it be?"

Alec giggles and turns around so he can face Magnus. He kisses Magnus and with a happy sigh goes back to sleep with his head on Magnus' chest.

Magnus holds him tight and figures the news of his promotion can wait until the morning.

He falls asleep listening to Alec's cute little snores.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now the two of them (Inner Virgo and Agnes) are sitting, drinking coffee and gloating. Bitches.

I will admit, this does sound like a better fit for the Series. But I won't tell them that.


End file.
